Office Visit
by kikipotter23
Summary: Ginny decides to pay her husband a little visit while at the office.


**Disclaimer_:_**

_This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. I do not own Harry Potter who the characters pertaining to the Harry Potter world the, all characters are owned by the awesome JK Rowling._

_**A/N: This my first story to this site so please be gentle. There is mature content is this story, so if that's not your thing, then I recommend you don't continue.**_

Ginny walked into the Ministry of Magic Auroras office and saw her husbands secretary Susan Bones sitting at her desk. "Is my husband in his office, Susan?"

She glanced up from her stack of papers and smiled at Ginny. "Of course. Would you like me to tell him you're here?"

"No, I will just slip in there and surprise him." She walked to his door and straightened her dress robes before reaching for the door handle. She walked in and was met with his forever messy dark head head of hair bent over his desk, focused on his work.

"Good evening love" she said in seductive voice announcing her arrival.

He looked up, startled to see her standing in his office at this time of day.

"Ginny! Err…um…what are you doing here?" He asked her, eyeing her dress robe. "I mean I thought you had a long shift at St. Mungo's today? Are those new dress robes?" He eyed his wife up and down.

Her face lit up. "Well, I wanted to show you something. And yes they are!"

"I also have something else new to show you, would you like to see?" Harry nodded his head sure.

She slowly undid the buttons on her robe and let it fall open a little bit, revealing skin and a little bit of green lace.

I picked up some new things in diagon ally today and wanted to get your opinion on them. She let the robe fall open all the way to reveal a dark green lace bra and lacy garter skirt with thigh high stockings.

Harry's heart start beating in his chest as she let the robe fall off her shoulders and on to the ground, and She stepped over to the door and added a silencing and locking charm to it.

His lower anatomy got rock hard in the time it took his brain to register what his wife was up to.

She was going to shag him in his office!

She walked over to his desk and gently ran her fingers down his cheek.

"So what ya think, love?" She leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips, slowly savoring the taste of his mouth. She ran her tongue over the seam of his lips begging him to let her tongue in to dance with his.

He reached his hands up to her shoulders and gently pulled her back so he could take in the full picture. He looked down at her body and saw her pink nipples thru the lace of her bra. He ran his fingers under the swell of her breast making her gasp. "So far, from what I see, I love it." He glanced down at the rest of the lacy number and plucked at one of the clips on her garter.

He reached between her legs to find her completely bare. His breath hitched in his throat as his hand probed her wetness.

He reached up and grabbed her face between his hands, standing as he did so. He tilted her face up to his and gently kissed her lips.

"What do you want me to do to you Ginny?" He asked looking into her eyes.

She laughed as she reached her hands down between his legs and felt his hard on thru his dress pants.

"I would think that is pretty obvious what I want from you." Her hands ran over the length of him, trying to find his zipper. When she found it, she opened his pants and reached in to caress his cock with her hand.

He took her mouth with his again and nipped at her lips causing her to gasp with pleasure. She opened her mouth to let his tongue inside. She matched the stroking of her tongue to the stroking of her hand.

"I want you to take me here, on your desk." She gasped out.

He felt for her breast and pulled the bra cup down so he could tug on her already hard nipple. He bent his head and took her nipple into his mouth slowly stroking it with his tongue. When she moaned he gently bit down with his teeth causing her to groan out his name.

Her hand squeezed harder on his erection, causing him to step back. The thought of taking her here on his desk was pushing him close to the edge of madness. He grabbed her by behind and pulled her up on to the edge of his desk.

"Well love, I hope your ready, because I can't take much more of you." He reached for his belt buckle and made quick work of it while she unhooked her bra. He bent his head and took a nipple in his mouth while he squeezed the other one between his fingers. She reached her hand up to his face, running a finger along his lips. "Take me now Harry!" She whispered.

He grabbed his erection and ran the head of it over the slit of her wetness making her gasp when he hit her clit.

He slowly pushed into her warmth, inch by agonizing inch, making her arch her back, forcing her hard nipples up into his face. He licked one while he shoved his entire 9 inches into her.

He could feel her womanhood clenching around his hard member and knew that it wouldn't take much to get her off. Thank God, because he was on the edge himself.

He reached between her legs, searching for her clit, stroking in circles as he slowly stroked his member back and forth into her.

"Oh God, baby, you feel so good." Harry whispered. His Ginny was always so moist, hot, and very tight!

"Please, make me cum. Here, on your desk." she begged.

Her hips bucked up at his hand every time he rubbed her clit.

"Oh Gods Harry!" He felt her tighten around his penis with every spasm of her orgasm. Her whimpers of elation were more than he could handle and he grabbed her hips and slammed into her, exploding deep inside her.

He held on to her hips, kissing her neck until he caught his breath again.

"Wow, Gin. Your bloody brilliant!"

She giggled into his mouth as she kissed him.

She put her bra back on along with her robe from the floor while he straightened himself up.

She reached for the door and turned around. "See you at home Mr. Potter?"

He smiled at her.

" You absolutely will, Mrs. Potter. Make sure your still wearing that little number when I get home. I am not finished with you yet Gin."


End file.
